Love can too, be found in a grave
by Iccena
Summary: Kagome is the spirite haunting the mansion 'miko no Shikon' and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are moving there. Kagome has been searching for her lover, but who's the long lost love of the miko? Plz rr. rated pg13 for inuyasha's mouth.NEW UPDATE!COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

Author's note: this is my second story and this one is going to be a better story so I hope you readers out there will review so to encourage me o write more and update faster ok? When I was reading some of other readers' stories, this idea popped up. Everyone was writing Kagome been a goddess, miko, demon and princess and other characters with different part of roles. However, no one write Kagome as a ghost and if you want to know what's in this story, you gotta read this.  
  
Summary: the Higurashi's tribe was a tribe of people who protects the Shikon no Tama for many centuries, when Kagome Higurashi was born; it is found that she's the chosen one to become the real miko to use to Shikon no Tama. So in the last battle between the ultimate evil, most of the tribe were destroyed only a few escape. However, no one had ever seen the miko after that battle or the Shikon jewel. Centuries later, rumours were spread that the 'Miko no Shikon' the mansion that used to lived by Kagome Higurashi was haunted by her restless soul. This is when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will come in.  
  
LOVE AND TOO, BE FOUND IN A GRAVE  
  
CHAPTER 1 - A restless soul  
  
A pale figure was standing in the empty hallway, staring out to the modern town of Sengoku blankly. A gush of cold wind that can chill to a human's bones blew by the silhouette constantly as if it's crying out in sympathy to the lonely figure. Tears were falling without the girl's notice, like a non-stop waterfall.  
  
"Someday my child, someday you'll find him." A voice so soft, it almost cannot be heard, whispered ever so softly through the hallway.  
  
*_*_*  
  
"Let's go Sesshoumaru! Dad and mom are waiting for us down stair!" a deafening voice yelled through the hallway followed by loud footsteps stomping, then stopped outside of a certain door with a sign that means 'no demon dogs allowed' (A/N: And of course that sign is used for Inuyasha, telling him to stay out in a insulting way).  
  
"Sesshoumaru, come out this very minute or I'll knock down his precious door of yours!" still no answer. Inuyasha, a short-tempered teenager boy in the age of 19 couldn't wait any longer. He kicked the door twice then hurled himself in the door, bursting inside and found himself in a empty room. He looked around and found no one's present except a few large suitcases ready to go but no contradictory brother of his. (A/N: sorry to mention that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are real brothers in this story? Guess not -__-;;;)  
  
'Could he be there?' Inuyasha thought then sighed. He lifted the suitcases and carried them to the car while mumbling. "Sesshoumaru is gonna pay for this.leaving me to carry all his junks. damn him."  
  
After carrying the heavy bundles, Inuyasha went in search for his brother. He knows there's only one possible place in the mansion where his brother will be, the garden. It has been Sesshoumaru's hiding place ever since that overwhelming incident with that bitch.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head sadly; it's been two years since Sesshoumaru broke up with Kikyou or should I say that Kikyou broke up with his brother. Inuyasha had dated Kikyou when he was 15 and went out with her for two years then he found out the real Kikyou inside that beautiful cool mask of hers one day accidentally. Inuyasha had fallen real hard on her so he went away to cool his temper down but what he didn't know was that his older brother fall for Kikyou too and he fell deeper than him. His brother had almost asked Kikyou's hand if it isn't Inuyasha came back and told Sesshoumaru he truth about Kikyou. Of course, Sesshoumaru didn't believe him at first and Inuyasha was forced to show Sesshoumaru what Kikyou was like. After saw what he would never believe, Sesshoumaru had backed away from the real world and into his little corner. Not a single beauty can come close to his iron wall built around his heart no matter how many girls Inuyasha and their parents had introduced to Sesshoumaru. (A/N: of course, the girls Inuyasha showed Sesshoumaru were all crazy girls.) He had turned into a player and at that, the worst kind you'll ever find too.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared into the cherry blossom in his hand blankly, not knowing he's been there staring for hours and had not a clue what he's staring at.  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone's watching him and the presence is getting closer to him. After many years of training in Kendo and martial arts, Sesshoumaru can be an expert killer if he's been hired. As he closed his eyes, he can feel the person is raising his arms as if he is ready to grab him. Sesshoumaru turned in a flash and gave the person a hard punch on his face sending the person flied across the grass and land with a loud 'thump' and a 'oof'  
  
"Inuyasha.what's the point of sneaking up on me? For you will end up eating the dirt anyway." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Inuyasha. Instead of answering his older brother, Inuyasha held his face where Sesshoumaru had hit him and yelled.  
  
"Hey, watch the face you moron! I need it for attractions you know!"  
  
"Why are you here?" ignoring his brother's outburst, Sesshoumaru went up to Inuyasha and lend a hand.  
  
"Feh! Dad told me to tell you that we're ready to go but all I got was a punch from my ungrateful brother." Grabbing the offered hand Inuyasha purposely pulled Sesshoumaru down so he could fall on the ground with his face down but it ends up the other way around.  
  
"Next time, try a better trick Inuyasha." Brushing some invisible dust off his sleeve, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. "Hey, where are you going now?" Getting up off the grass, Inuyasha brushed the dirt off his shirt and pants.  
  
"I thought you said that we have to go." Without turning around, Sesshoumaru continue to walk away.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you, nice face powder, it fits you" with that, Sesshoumaru disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Huh? What did you just. hey!" Inuyasha pondered on what Sesshoumaru had said, then unconsciously put his hand on the cheek Sesshoumaru had punched him and realised that Sesshoumaru means that the punch he gave Inuyasha looks like a blush that girls usually had on their face. (A/N: which also means that Sesshou is teasing Inu that he looks like a girl ^.^)  
  
The drive to Sengoku and from Tokyo was silence in the car of the Hino's family. (A/N: couldn't think up a last name for Inuyasha's family so I used Raye's in sailor moon). From time to time, Inutashio will look at his older son with worries in his golden eyes. Inuyasha was so into his game boy advance that he did not notice the silence in the car.  
  
By the time of sunsets, the Hino family arrived in a peaceful town called 'Shikon no Tama'. 


	2. Search for Answers

Author's note: I would like to thank the reviewers for their support on this story for I think this story is my best work so far. Though I hope more reviews will come in this chapter. Please support.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha's characters even though I wish to have them especially Sesshou.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"What do you mean that the mansion is not ready?" Inutashio yelled to a small man who's shaking beneath the tall and mighty man's glare.  
  
"I-I'm sorry s-sir, but we were expecting you to come n-next week not today."  
  
Inutashio sighed deeply and said, "fine, but I want the mansion to be finished in three days."  
  
"B-but sir. no one in this town is willing to work in that place from the sun sets till morning. No matter how much we are going to pay, they're not going to go." The little man stuttered.  
  
"Myouga, why not?" Inuyasha interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Well, you see Inuyasha-sama, it is said that the mansion is haunted from the moment the sun sets. In addition to that, they do not want to disturb the spirit inside the place." Myouga replied.  
  
"A haunted mansion eh? Hmm. interesting." Inuyasha murmured then said aloud, "dad, I believe you made the right choice to buy that mansion and plead me out of the old den." Inuyasha was smirking beneath his face for he was planning whatever he has in his mind.  
  
"I thought you were forced, not to mention you were the same one who complained about having moving away." Sesshoumaru said quietly with a slight glint of amusement in his eyes. (A/N: I know, I know, the two were suppose to be like enemies but hey! I have the power here you know. And beside, it goes with the story so just.*READ!* thank you.)  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Alright, enough of this non-sense." Inutashio turned towards his sons just in time to catch them from rolling their eyes. "Myouga, I really hope that the mansion can be finish by next week. I'll stay at the hotel for the time being. I believe everything has already moved in right?"  
  
"Yes sir, we only need to repair the place and the little clean up." Myouga bowed slightly.  
  
"Fine then, when the place is finish, report immediately." Inutashio turned and walked out to tell his wife that they'll have to stay in a hotel for a few days; Sesshoumaru followed leaving Inuyasha to his mischief behind.  
  
"Psss. hey old man Myouga, there's real ghosts up there right?" Inuyasha whispered while his eyes where filled with impishness.  
  
"M-my, Inuyasha-sama, I-I don't know. That's just a myth for centuries past down generation to generation in this town." Myouga replied, suddenly scared from the look Inuyasha had in his face. "A-and Inuyasha-sama please don't tell me you are up to old tricks again.  
  
"We'll see Myouga, we'll see. Besides, you are coming with us and that annoying pipsqueak Jaken right? Oh and please do me a favour; call Miroku on your way out will ya? I mean now." While saying that, Inuyasha left a stuttering Myouga behind with a opened mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, after the sun sets that day. The girl again, walking through the hallway and stopped to stared at where the Hino family are staying and whispered, "Kyougi, is that you? Have you really come back to me?" only another gush of wind answered her. 


	3. The Legend

Author's note: I really want to thank all he reviewers, so I really hope that they like this chapter too. I will have the legend of the ghost in this chapter so please r/r on your way out.  
  
Disclaimer: I believe I already have that one out.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Four days later  
  
The Hino family officially moved into the haunted mansion they have heard about since the first day of arriving in the town.  
  
After settling down, Inuyasha sat down on a sofa in the guest room to read the book he bought from the hotel gift shop and bookstore. It was entitled 'The Haunting Legend' by Kaede Tahoka. And this is how it goes;  
  
In my recent research, the legend of the mysterious miko who fought the demons had disappeared were unfold a little since that unfaithful day. Higurashi is a modern tribe of people who were believed they guarded the mysterious jewel called Shikon no tama. Today, the peaceful little town in Sengoku was named after that jewel for it was the same place where the Higurashi's tribe used to be located. The mansion which located in the high misty Waterfall Mountain is called 'Miko no Shikon' was told by the old generations that it's haunted by the miko who had fought ever so bravely against the demon who tried to put the world to slavery. No one had seen the miko since that battle, her future path was unknown. Some said she became a guardian spirit, protecting the Shikon no Tama. Some said that she's still alive today for they believed her as a goddess descend from heaven to save them when they needed help while some said that she could not find her mate after the battle, her soul became restless, haunting the mansion till this day.  
  
It is also believed that the spirit of the miko remains in the mansion and if anyone with a heart intend for evil, they will fall to the unfortunate faith of doom. The Shikon no Tama has been lost from the world half a year later after the battle, it was as if searching for its owner. Many people had tried to unsolved the ghost mystery that has been in the Miko no Shikon for centuries but did not prevail. Instead, tragedy happened and even some of our generations were found half-dead near the surrounding of the Miko no Shikon and discovered that they needed to be in a mental treatment. Others, vanished, like they never existed.  
  
Doctor Naraku, also known as the famous archaeologist who had discovered he long lost Egyptian treasure talisman is too, trying to find the long lost Shikon. But so far had not been able to because of the disturbing news surround the mansion, he does not dare to disturb the ancient spirit of the miko for he had many respect for that tribe.  
  
END OF THE PAGE After reading what he was looking for, Inuyasha snapped he book closed then went to unload his clothes while wondering. 'So that Naraku was, no is trying to get whatever that Shikon is and feh, respect the spirit. Yeah right, if I know Naraku, I don't think that's the truth behind those words of his.' Then he put an evil smirk on his face as his mind wandered to something else when he saw Jaken walked past by his brother's room.  
  
Sesshoumaru chose the last room in the west wing with Inuyasha two rooms across his. While their parents chose the east wing because their mother love the view of the lake. But not one of them knows that someone was watching their every move.  
  
Author's note: phew, how's that? I guess this chapter is mostly telling you what the legend was all about. Next chapter is gonna be a little more on the mystery side and grounding side. You'll find out what I mean by grounding side in the next chapter. But for now, *bowing* please review. Ja ne =^.^= 


	4. Part of the Past

Author's note: I would like to thank you ALL the reviewers and I really hope u like this story. I'm SO sorry about the grammar because it wasn't my fault!!! When I typed in the story, it was perfectly fine. But still I'd really want to apologise. *bowing*  
  
The other story 'Surprise' is receiving votes of the parings and I think sess/kag is the winner so far. But if more votes are coming for inu/kag, I'll just twist the story around to please all the readers!!!  
  
I know some of u are a bit confuse, so I'm gonna explain a little about Kagome's past in this chapter as a part of a general flashback.  
  
If u still got more questions then just send me an email and I'll reply to tell u the answer k?  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
FLASHBACK (no one's remembering anything, it's like a flashback for the audience or readers to know about the beginning.)  
  
Kagome Higurashi is a powerful miko who's suppose to be the head miko of the Higurashi tribe. She fell in love with the Western Lord, Kyougi who's a inu-youkai under the disguise of a human.  
  
There's also another miko named Kikyou who was jealous of Kagome's power and of course, because of Kyougi who was in love with Kagome and not her. She betrayed the tribe and allowed the greatest battle came to life between the youkai tribes and the miko tribes.  
  
Kagome used her last strength to save everyone but ends up at the edge of dying. On the other hand, with Kyougi who was manipulated by Kikyou's evil plan thought Kagome was just using him. He rejected Kagome even though he had a feeling that things are not what they seems to be, Kikyou used this opportunity and tried to win Kyougi's love but only found out that the youkai lord was dying due to heartbroken from the lie she told.  
  
Accidentally the youkai lord found out the truth of the lie when he couldn't forget Kagome and he sent his servant to uncover the truth. He killed Kikyou then suicide for he couldn't bare the life living without Kagome after the way he treated her, little did he know that Kagome was still alive as a restless spirit (neither dead nor alive) and wandered across the land. (But later, she will haunt the mansion) however, no one knows that Naraku, was still alive after the battle, he revived Kikyou so that she will fall in love with him.  
  
Kikyou was too powerful for Naraku to control especially after the energy drained from him after the battle. So she was looking for Kyougi, her love. She injured Naraku more so that he will not come after her while Kagome sensed Kikyou as an evil aura not her people from afar.  
  
So Kagome used her power to sealed Kikyou without knowing that it was Kikyou she was sealing into a mystical box and put it in the hidden corner of the mansion so she can guard it. Kikyou sensed she was about to be completely sealed by Kagome so she used the last minute to escape so only a small amount of her soul escaped to recarnates to our now Kikyou. And the rest comes in the first chapter.  
  
(A/n: I know, I know, this is not the typical everyday flashback. But hey, u may understand the past of the story so far. Right? *look from side to side nervously* err. right guys? Hello?)  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The Hino family had a great time living in the mansion and of course, especially Inuyasha who's a totally an adventurer AND trouble maker. Five days after they settled down, Inuyasha was able to know every single room and corners in the mansion. He almost scared the bones out of his brother's servant, Jaken one night when the little man was preparing for bed. Out of all people in the family, only Jaken and Myouga are superstitious so, Inuyasha had an excellent time scaring them both but he soon got bored. He tried to use a nastier trick on Sesshoumaru, only ends up a kick in his arse. Then he tried his parents, and of course, they did what normal parents will do, ground him for two whole months. Gosh, I can see the ugly scowl on his face!  
  
On one cool night, when the moon was full, Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep so he got up and went to the window and stared out in the garden. It was quite windy that night, the smooth breeze came into Sesshoumaru's room in a musical rhythm. His long silky white hair followed the beats as it blown softly behind him. (Author is trying to catch fainting fans with a bed.)  
  
Sesshoumaru looked below and noticed the garden was like a maze when you looked from afar yet when you are personally down there; it's just like a normal garden. Sesshoumaru turned to just in time to hear the old grandfather clock strikes twelve. It was then he heard laughter from outside his window.  
  
"Huh.what." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to concentrate on the faint sounds, 'It's coming from the garden.' He turned and ran silently to the garden. As he opened the gate, the laughter grew louder. 'It sounds like.children? How could it be? It's midnight and how could children can be still out there?' he followed the musical laughter in his black silk night robe, he ignored that the fact he was bare footed and he did not tied his robe properly. The robe hanged open to his waist, he ran across the garden.  
  
From afar, he looked like a devil hunter with his silver white hair and the contrast in colour clothes, a glint of excitement as it walked silently yet quickly to his prey.  
  
When he spotted the children, he hid behind a thick bush and peeked through the tiny spaces. He saw a small group of masked children dressed in medieval time's kimonos circling a smaller girl with a big mask on, playing 'Kagome, Kagome'.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched this for a few second then accidentally stepped on some twigs when he was about to turn. The circling children gasped and ran leaving the centre girl behind who was still kneeling with the mask on.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt something in his heart but could not grasp it for it was gone as quickly as it came.  
  
He took his time, walked quietly towards the still girl, tapped her shoulder, and said, "Go home, you are tress passing my territory."  
  
The girl did not reply but she got up and turned towards Sesshoumaru with the mask on. Staring contest was present between the tall and elegant man and the short and silent girl for a while. When Sesshoumaru was about to saying something that says 'I'm annoyed and irritated by your behaviour', the girl asked him a surprising question.  
  
"Are you Kyougi?"  
  
"Huh?" Sesshoumaru was taken back but before he can answer, the masked girl turned and walked away.  
  
"Please, do not pretend who you are not. I'm looking for Kyougi and if you are not him, do not disturb the spirit." She left those words behind along with a stunned Sesshoumaru.  
  
When he snapped himself out, there was not a trace of the girl there.  
  
Still thinking about the matter, Sesshoumaru went back to the mansion slowly then realised that the sun had already rise. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru accidentally kicked something on the grass. He looked down and saw the same mask as the girl had on a while ago.  
  
'How did it gets here when." he bent down and touched the mask then suddenly the same feeling came back to him when he met the girl. Another voice came to his head, not his voice but the voice of the girl, "this is to proof my being and to tell you the incident you can see the mask on my face is real. Keep this close to you and it will protect your family if you mean good, if not, then this mask will bring doom to your family. If you try to get rid of it, then I'm sorry to say that it will not go away."  
  
He touched his heart softly and whispered, "Are you the miko? No you're too young to be her but can you too, be a restless spirit?" he sighed and continues his journey to his room from the back door.  
  
Canton, China.  
  
"I understand, I'll personally will carry out the contract and sign theirs." A young woman of 19 was talking on the phone; her long black hair was caught into a ponytail, dressed in tight jeans and a white top. She walked around the room, packing while talking on the phone. "The trip wouldn't be long. It's been a while since I've been there so I think I'll take a short vacation there. Mr. Tomoe, you are my family's lawyer for a long time so could you please find someone to take care of my little brother and my house for the time being? Thank you very much."  
  
After hung up the phone, Sango sighed deeply. 'So, my childhood magical kingdom had been sold before I can inherit it huh. Why those people couldn't wait for one more year when I already inherited that place.'  
  
Sitting in the room for a few more minutes, she called the airport to order the next plane ticket to Sengoku from China, which is now. She quickly wrote a letter to her 13 year old brother telling him few details and explain why she has to go in this short notice and that she'll call when she arrive in Sengoku. After that, she lifted her suitcases and said good- bye to the house she grew up in and hi, to the place she was born and felt to belong.  
  
A/N: I guess I'll leave you hang in here for a while so that you'll review before I go on. In the next chapter, Sango is going to meet our favourite pervert and the Hino family. Inuyasha what? He got slapped because he's a pervert? Oh, come on now. And finally, Sesshoumaru meets the miko herself. Got to go now, I have to study. So please, please, please review!!! U__U 


	5. Searching for Lost Love

A/n: Hello people, how has it been for all of you? I'm just too lazy to write so gomen-nasai for been such a poor updater. Then just make sure you review cause I am not updating until I get a total of 20 reviews each! *humph!*  
  
Well, here's chapter 5 of Love too, can be found in a grave for all of you.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A tall man with black hair tied into a short ponytail was standing in the big room admiring the view. Then someone knocked the door (a/n: when I say door I mean a real big door like the big houses in medieval England.) and he went to opened it only to find a beauty before his eyes.  
  
'I guess I made the right decision coming here for Inuyasha.' The man smirked,  
  
"Why hello there fair maiden. How can this humble man help you? My name is Miroku." He swiped a gentleman bow before Sango.  
  
"Err.oh, I would like to see Hino-sama please. We have an appointment this morning." Sango turned to see a handsome man dressed in a grey tux, waistcoat hanged open and a loose tie around his neck. But to Sango, he's still a handsome fellow.  
  
"Oh enchanting beauty, you have taken my breathe away with your first appearance. I believe maybe you should have an appointment with me instead?" Miroku ignored Sango's confused look as he pulled Sango into the mansion, still holding her hands, he went down on his knees. "Would you do this poor man a favour? If you do, then you'll be the saviour of my heart."  
  
"Err."  
  
"Would you be so kind to bear me a child?" a dreamy look was pasted on Miroku's face.  
  
Sango *sweat drop*  
  
"I-I believe you are." Sango stuttered after the words of Miroku sank into her mind.  
  
"It would be my honour to be your love. I can see it now, bright stars shining above my." Miroku continued then,  
  
*Bonk!!!*  
  
A faced down Miroku was found with a two stories high bump on his head. A very annoyed Inuyasha was behind him patting his hands after giving Miroku a 'star-vision' then bowed politely to Sango and said, "I would like to apologise for my perverted friend Miroku, there, behaviour. Would you." Inuyasha held his hand towards Sango's and before he can touch her hand, Sango used her backpack and swung at Inuyasha's face.  
  
*Twarp, twarp!!!*  
  
Inuyasha was hit to the floor like a mosquito with the 'blush' on both sides of his face.  
  
"Hey! What the hell did you do that for wench? I was only been polite to you and all I get is this?" Inuyasha jumped on his feet after he was flown to the ground.  
  
"That is for being a lecher like your 'friend' there." Sango nodded towards Miroku who was getting up.  
  
"W-what? Me? A lecher like him.?" Inuyasha's eyes were as if they are dropping out of its socket.  
  
"Do you think you can ask some out of order questions after you hit him for me?" Sango continued ignoring Inuyasha who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"B-but I-I-I."  
  
"Well, I don't think so! Here I thought Hino-sama have a very polite group of servants and here I am with lechers. He is going to hear about this!" Sango lifted her other suitcases and walked past Miroku, who was about to give her a grope. But before he can touch her, she gave him a hard stomp on his foot then past Inuyasha who was fuming not knowing what to say, another swing of her 'heavy' backpack. "That'll teach you two lechers a lesson!" the two guys were moaning and cursing (not Miroku, he's admiring Sango's butt while jumping on one foot.) so loud that Sesshoumaru, who was passing by got curious of what was the promotion was all about.  
  
"What's with the racket?" (I think that's how you spell it right?) A demanding tone of voice that made Sango flinched inwardly came from lower stairs.  
  
When Sango turned, she saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen was walking towards her and the coldest and sharpest eyes ere staring at her as if she's a vermin or something.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sango returned the glared and said, "I believe you are Mr. Hino right?"  
  
Lifting a delicate eyebrow, Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl who don't even reach his shoulder was using a kind of tone he never used to and never liked.  
  
"The answer is yes and no."  
  
"Huh?" Sango was stunned with the answer but recovered quickly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Hino, I think you should fire these two perverts who were giving the worst type of house service I've ever seen. I'm Sango Higurashi, (A/n: can you guess why she's a Higurashi? *laughing evilly* Inuyasha: I don't get it, why are you laughing evilly? It's not like they are related you know. CrissyKitty: . . . . . . Kagome.please do your thing. Kagome: Inuyasha. Inuyasha: *gulp*. . Kagome: Just shut up will ya. Inuyasha: *phew* Kagome: Sit boy! *crash!* CrissyKitty: No need to know what's that right? Heheheheh, on with the story!!!) We're supposed to sign a contract declaring you have bought this mansion before I can inherit it. The rest we will discuss it in the appointment we have set up today."  
  
After a few seconds, Sesshoumaru replied, "first of all, I, Sesshoumaru cannot fire those two morons for one of those dim whits is my brother and the other is his numb rat friend. (I don't know where I get that from.)  
  
Sango was dumbstruck.  
  
"Second of all, your name is not an important matter so don't bother introduce yourself to me."  
  
Sango's face brightened with anger. *veins popping*  
  
"And last of all, I believe you are talking to the wrong Mr. Hino. My father is in the library." With that, he turned and walked away.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk is one of your baka's brother!!!" by now, Sango's face was red with frustration and anger.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were both rubbing their ears and heads, not caring what just happened. However, they have an idea that they will never go near to that 'Sango Higurashi' again, well, maybe not Miroku.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"I would like to apologise for my son's and his friends' behaviour." Inutashio said sighing. "But what I'm really surprised at is a err.pervert as you call him. On the other hand, I will not blame you for calling Miroku because he's. . that."  
  
At the same time, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru came into the dinning room where Inutashio, his wife and Sango sat.  
  
"Dad, don't you even listen to that witch's complaints cause they aren't true." Inuyasha growled as he sat across Sango. Inutashio only lifted an eyebrow but remained silence.  
  
"Inuyasha huh? That's your name? Well, you should know that it was your friend there's fault in the first place."  
  
"Yes, I admit that it's Miroku's fault. But you don't have the right to."  
  
"And, if you are a friend of a lecher, then please tell me, what would I expect from that person?"  
  
"Well I. ."  
  
"If you get that straight in through that thick skull of yours then you'll probably understand the misunderstanding between us."  
  
"I'm not some. ."  
  
"So, let's just close this argument with an apology from you like what your father told you to do."  
  
"But I'm not.Wait, what did you s.?"  
  
"Great! Then it's settle. Hino-sama, you're right, he's thick skull sometimes but is willing to apologise for whatever he had done wrong in the past."  
  
Inutashio nodded while trying to hide the smirk on his face. His wife, Kento, was already giggling like a child. While Inuyasha was staring at Sango, open-mouthed. Miroku couldn't hold on to his amusement anymore, he burst into laughter followed by Inutashio. Sango and Sesshoumaru only smiled slightly.  
  
"I can't believe this, this is the first time Inuyasha ever been talked back and can't reply by a girl! Muahahahah! Am I dead or what? Inuyasha, the great girl charmer, got dis by one!" Miroku laughed so hard, he held his stomach while trying to stay in his chair.  
  
"Me, apologise?" Inuyasha was still stunned after the conversation with Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, you already agreed to end this argument by apologising. It's not like an apology will kill you." Inutashio was enjoying every second of this. It's the first time a girl had such bravery to dis Inuyasha like this, especially with that temper of his.  
  
"God Dammit! I didn't even have a chance to finish what I was trying to say!" Inuyasha burst into frustration, he jumped up almost knocking the chair down.  
  
"Inuyasha! Watch your language!" Inutashio warned deeply in his throat.  
  
"Yes now Inu pal, you should." before Miroku could finished, Inuyasha sent him a glare that clearly states 'I'm gonna kill you when new are alone.'  
  
"Are you on my side or hers? You are the reason this started you know?"  
  
"Of course I'm on your side, that's why," Miroku calmly got up from his chair and walked towards Sango's. "I'm sharing you apology." He totally ignored that glare from Inuyasha.  
  
He smiled charmingly but Sango warned him off with a 'death glare', he took his time and bowed lowly. "I would like to apologise to you, my dear Sango- sama. Please forgive me and forget the incident that took place this morning. It's just that."  
  
"All right, that's enough." Inutashio cut in, don't want to hear the next sentence. "Inuyasha, your turn. Now and I mean it."  
  
"Feh! Jeez, for dad's sake sorry. There, I said it! Are you satisfy?" Inuyasha was still grumbling while sitting back down into his chair.  
  
Dinner went well if you ignore Inuyasha's grumblings and Miroku's admiring glances towards Sango. Then Kento showed Sango her room, which is two rooms from Inuyasha's and Miroku's room.  
  
SANGO'S DREAM  
  
Sango was walking in the heavy fog blindly, trying to find a way out, then she heard a voice soft like the beautiful voice she always hear in her childhood.  
  
"Please, protect." the voice kept repeating that through the thick fog.  
  
"Where are you?" Sango shouted but she got no response. "Damn it, how am I supposed to see in this thick fog?"  
  
After a few more minutes of searching, Sango finally saw a girl her age was standing in a river, waist deep.  
  
"W-who are you?" Sango could not see the girl's face, but she can identify that the girl has waist length black hair flowing in the air.  
  
"Please, protect the Shikon no Tama. Protect it from evil who are trying to reach out for its power again. Help me to guard it, help me to protect it. Please." The girl kept chanting the words like poetry, without stopping until Sango interrupted the chanting.  
  
"But you've got to tell me how?" when Sango steeped towards the figure, a dark claw rise above the girl's back and grabbed her tightly in its palm. She did not seemed to be affected by its tight grasp, she just kept repeating the words as if waiting for Sango to agree.  
  
"I will help you, but just tell me what to do?" Sango murmured quietly, for when she tried to get closer, the figures just moved further.  
  
As if the girl heard the reply she wanted, she allowed the shadow to take her away leaving Sango stared after her.  
  
"Wait for the sign, my dear Sango." That was the last thing Sango heard before she sat up in her bed, panting. 'What was that? Was it just a nightmare? Somehow, she looked familiar.'  
  
IN SESSHOUMARU'S ROOM  
  
'Damn, what's wrong with those children? They appear every Saturday but why today?' Sesshoumaru turned restlessly in the king size bed. But the children's crying keep coming to his ears no matter how he tried to ignored it. 'Wait, crying? I thought." without another word, Sesshoumaru ran towards the garden without a sound with his light footsteps.  
  
He paused at the scene, the same girl who told him not to disturb whatever she was talking about was lying on the ground in a miko robe, bleeding at the huge gash on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru stopped on his track, wondering if he should go and help or is this another elusion.  
  
A shadow moving so fast, Sesshoumaru doubt it's human or assassin was moving towards the injured girl. It was then Sesshoumaru decided to help only late by two second, for a silver figure moved at a greater speed flew by and slashed the shadow in half. Sesshoumaru was stunned but remained hidden, the silver figure stopped from its action and turned to see if the girl was still alive after that long gash she got on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" a cold yet full with concern voice came from the boy. His long silver reached past his waist, he dressed rich like nobles and had the looks of a royalty with the proud look on his face. He moved towards the girl as if she was a prey.  
  
"Get away from me, you demon!" the girl spat, ignoring the pain on her shoulder.  
  
'A demon eh? That explain the pointy ears and claws, not to mention the speed.' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. 'He looks like he's about 16 or so while she doesn't even look like she's out of the school.' (A/N: This means she looks like a 10 years old or younger!)  
  
"I just saved your life, you should thank me." the boy narrowed his eyes and gave the girl a glare. Even though he's a demon, a powerful one no doubt, she's still a miko. Born to destroy demons with their special power. "I admire your courage girl, but you should be thankful that I have just saved your puny life. Why am I saving a girl of your race I suppose you are wondering. To tell you the truth, I do not know either."  
  
"I have a name you know, and for your information, yes I am a miko. What is your problem? Aren't you afraid that one day I will kill you or any other of your race?" the girl raised her chin in a challenging way and starring daggers to the demon boy.  
  
"I do not care. What is your name anyway? I won't want to call you wench now do I?" the boy sneered.  
  
"My name is Kagome, daughter of the Midoriko and your destroyer someday." Kagome tried to lift herself up from the ground.  
  
"My name is.S.Kyougi, son of Lord Inutashio, Lord of the Western Land at your service."  
  
Kagome fell down many times, but she did not yell out in pain. That, Kyougi admired about her. When she became too weak due to the great lost of blood, she fainted and before she hit the ground, Kyougi caught her with grace.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered.  
  
The boy did not say any thing, only stared hard on the young yet beautiful girl in his arms. He whispered, "I am afraid that I am doom to fall in love with a human, a race I vowed long ago to hate with every breath I take."  
  
Sesshoumaru only looked up to see if the sun had rise and when he looked down back at the interesting scene, they had disappeared into the thin air. He turned to walk away, 'so, there's demons existing in this world huh?'  
  
He laid down on his king-size bed, trying to get the images out of his mind. 2:30AM was on his alarm clock.  
  
Then he felt a gush of cold wind blew by. Sesshoumaru jumped up and glanced around his room.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you are trying that stupid trick again then you are going to pay dearly tomorrow." Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. No one answered him, he waited a bit longer then when he was about to turn the wind came again.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru can react, a white figure came out of nowhere with long raven hair blowing along with the rhythm of the wind which is now going around Sesshoumaru's room constantly.  
  
The figure lifted her head slightly and faintly smiled. Holding her hands up towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru did what he would never do in front of anyone especially a female, he gasped at the sight of the figure. Author's note: ok, can anyone tell me why Sesshou gasped? Please review!!! I want ten more review before I update more. . 


	6. A kiss for an unaswerable question

Author's note: Hey there what's up? I know, I know, I've been a bad updater but it's wasn't my fault cause ff.net wasn't working so here I apologise. I was thinking to update a bit earlier so you all can tell me what you think and also choose the parings. My stories now accept all anonymous readers but please, leave your email address so I can email you when I update and if not, just add me to your author alert then whenever I update, you'll receive an email saying so.  
  
So far a lot ppl are choosing sess/kag but inu/kag are still been voted so when this story reach chapter 10 or more, the voting will be over. Oh come on guys, there's twists and turns here so that's is why I put it so late and of course, for you to guess who is the real Kyougi. But hey, you do the voting and I'll decide who will be the star of this show.  
  
Here are some response to some reviews, check for yours.  
  
Jessica M.  
  
Maybe, hmm.something like that. Heheheheheh I'm wicked.  
  
Profiler120  
  
Yep yep yep  
  
Kimmy  
  
That's why I want more reviews. Leave you hanging until you call for help, ^.^  
  
Treuse  
  
Yea, that's Kagome but don't you think that.never mind. Read and you'll find out the twist and turns I've got for you all. And yea, I know, I'm wicked, *laughing evilly* err. what was that for eh?  
  
Right  
  
I'm sorry, but it's up to you guys to choose the parings in both of my storis. I've got two stories for each in my book ready to be type and if Sesshoumaru and Kagome parings won then it's set that this is their story. Besides, they don't even know who's Kyougi. Can you guess as this story goes on? Even if Sesshoumaru won, that doesn't mean that Inuyasha don't have a chance of moment with Kagome.  
  
AnnIeUoKaNnIE15  
  
Read and see heheheheh. Actually he recognise her but don't know her heheh. *laughing evilly*  
  
X I wouldn't know, keep guessing.  
  
Yura of the Hair  
  
Ok, how much more pen name do you have? I'm confuse.  
  
Sesshyangel  
  
Do you know omehting? Oops almost gave out the secret. Read and find out.  
  
Kitsuri  
  
Hahah, so you are for sess/kag eh? Don't worry, it will be counted when the story reach chapter err. I forgot.  
  
Now with the story. I've tried to make it long but it always look short in ff.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up and down at the girl, she wore a medieval time's miko robe, bare footed rising two inches above the ground and her raven hair was whipping from side to side along with the rhythm of the unknown wind.  
  
"Kyougi." the girl whispered.  
  
"W-What? I am Sesshoumaru Hino and do not call me any other name." Sesshoumaru was taken back at first but recovered.  
  
It was as if she didn't heard him, she kept calling him 'Kyougi' and was slowly getting closer and closer to him. When she stopped in front of Sesshoumaru, he took a better look at her face and whispered, "K-Kikyou.?"  
  
'No, she's not.Kikyou.she's more." Sesshoumaru couldn't help to skip a heart beat when she put her hand on his face.  
  
"I have been waited for you my love. Have you finally decide to return to me?" before Sesshoumaru can answer, she tiptoed and pressed a light kiss on his warm lips with her cool refreshing ones.  
  
The sweet scent of Sakura blossom and rain filled his nostrils, he was tempted to hold on to her, never let her go.  
  
But before he could get a hold on to Kagome, the rays of the rising sun was starting to fill his room with lights. The touch of the beautiful maiden on his lips were no more. He opened his eyes to make sure she's still there, nothing, except she left the scent of hers behind which proved that she had been here.  
  
'Could it be a dream?' Sesshoumaru tried to convince himself that he did not saw a ghost a while ago. However, the scent still lingered, the feeling of her lips pressing against his was still there for his lips are still tingling with a feeling Sesshoumaru could not express for a long, long time.  
  
IN THE DINING ROOM  
  
Everyone was eating quietly, Inuyasha peeked around while holding his coffee on his lips. Everyone seemed normal except Sesshoumaru and Sango who were sorta pale. Sesshoumaru hid it well, but not well enough to hide it from his brother's sharp eyes.  
  
"So Sango, what are you planning to do today?" Inutashio asked casually not realising there's some kind of tension around the table. He had invited Sango to stay with them for a while since it's been a long time since Sango have been in her ancestors' mansion. (Did I mention that before?)  
  
"Well.Mr. Hino." Inutashio held up his hand to silence Sango and said, "I told you, leave the formality behind. Call me Inutashio, you are our special guest now so I would like no formalities between us."  
  
Inutashio sent Inuyasha and Miroku a warning glare when he drawn on the word special.  
  
""Yes, Inutashio-sama, err.Inutashio-san." (Did I use 'san' correctly?) Inutashio nodded approvingly then resumed his meal.  
  
"Hey, Sango, aren't you afraid of this house?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, brought up a topic which froze Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother wondering what was he panning now then acted as if nothing happened, he resumed his meal yet at the same time listening to the conversation more closely.  
  
Inuyasha didn't noticed the surprising glance Sesshoumaru gave him for his eyes were filled with mischief while looking at Sango.  
  
"Why are you asking me that?" Sango couldn't help but frowned a little.  
  
"I heard that this house is haunted so." Inuyasha purposely drawled out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Aren't you scare of the haunting spirit of the dead miko? I mean she killed a lot of people who tried to solve the mystery you know?" Inuyasha finished.  
  
"Why would I be?" Sango snorted, she shook her head as if she was getting tire of Inuyasha's choice of topic in conversation.  
  
Everyone stopped their eating at the same time including Sesshoumaru. They looked at her as if she got a fever or something.  
  
"What?" *Sango sweat drop*  
  
*more stares*  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
"R-repeat w-what you just s-said." Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, is this was the same Sango he had scared past few days and she scream like a-a- a-a girl. "You mean you are not superstitious?  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be one when you almost scared the hell out of me pretending to be a ghost two nights ago?" Sango stared back.  
  
Everyone turned accusing glares to Inuyasha, especially Miroku. He was tempted to step hard on Inuyasha's toes.  
  
*Inuyasha sweat drop*  
  
"H-hey, don't turn away form the topic now shall we?" Inuyasha cleared his throat trying to think up a plan to escape his parents later.  
  
"Then why aren't you scare? I heard that." Miroku frowned.  
  
"I know what you heard and they are true I must admit. But why would I be scare of my very own great-great-great-grandaunt?"  
  
"Your what?!?" Miroku and Inuyasha slammed their hands on the table and jumped up with their mouth open wide.  
  
Sesshoumaru must admit to himself that he himself was shocked at the news, yet when he turned toward Inutashio, he was calm as usual. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, having a suspicion that his father knew that all along.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, sit down and let me explain." Inutashio said.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku reluctantly sat down.  
  
"I didn't not know this part until Sango came to me and explained why she would like to stay with us for a while. So I didn't planned to tell you two because I wouldn't imagine what troubles you two will cause after you knew Sango's blood line."  
  
"I was raised as a fighter, not a miko thought. Because my great-great- great-grandfather, who was the older brother of the miko was not allowed in the miko tribe because he's a male. Though he has the blood in him, he could not stay. So before the fight between youkai and miko, he secretly went out and started another tribe called the Youkai Exterminators." Sango bowed her head slightly as she started her story.  
  
"My tribe has the right to claim some properties of the miko tribe for most of them are the male descendants of the minor mikos. That's how this mansion came into my possession, however I'm not old enough to take it so when Inutashio-san bought it. I have no power to stop it because it belong to the government as long as I'm not old enough."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with a passion he don't believe he had for her, he admire her. That's for sure, she's a great challenge when it comes sparring and argueing.  
  
"I believe there are more descendants from the miko tribe but they were hidden very deep on this earth. I know that my great-great-great-grandaunt didn't have a peaceful death though I doubt she died. Everyone in both of our tribes came together every four years to mourn her death or spirits for those who think she's still alive in this mansion. Next month is that time. I hope you will not refuse us to use the mansion for the event we held since my great-great-great-grandfather found out that his little sister had disappeared." Sango looked at Inutashio with pleading eyes.  
  
"No, I won't. I do too respect the dead even though I don't believe in youkai or spirits." Inutashio nodded his head gravely.  
  
"My child, you don't have to be worried because I found peace in this house no matter how evil they said this mansion is." Kento said with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"But why four years?" Sesshoumaru spoke surprising Sango for this was the first time he had spoken to her in the past few weeks.  
  
"Because of the Shikon no tama, it's the name for the jewel of thee four souls. That is why." Sango replied.  
  
"What prove do you have to say that the rumours are true?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sango. (He meant the rumours that Kagome killed the people who try to solve the ghos mystery.)  
  
"Because I was there when some of the explorers were killed." Sango lowered her head and replied gently.  
  
There was silence around the table, no more questions were asked again but the noise of eating. From time to time, Miroku will send a worried glance to Sango who had a distance look in her eyes even though she's eating.  
  
Somewhere in the mansion, a pale figure was searching for a way out of the prison she's in for centuries. She turned and screamed to no one yet she know the person can hear her loud and clear.  
  
"No matter what, you will pay the price for stealing my love away! He loves me, not you! You'll pay, you'll pay, you'll pay! I'm a miko too you know! You'll pay Kagome!!!"  
  
that's it for now, can you guess who's that? Even if you get it right, why do you think she's there? Review plz.  
  
next chapter: Kikyou is searching for Sesshoumaru yet failed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sleeping in a bed H U G G I N G First comes tears Then comes a kiss Follow by what.you'll have to guess!  
  
*laughing evilly*  
  
remember leave you email address for all anonymous readers. 


	7. A kiss that melt the ice

Author's note: Oh my gosh! I can't believe the reviews! They were incredible and I love them very much!!! I can't really decide the parings yet cause with all the begging and pleads about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, I guess I'll have to wait until chapter 13 or 14 before the voting stop. If one of the guys loose, don't worry readers! Cause I have some part of the story with your favourite paring!  
  
But that doesn't mean I'm not taking votes, the vote is still on!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. I BELIEVE I SAID THAT AT THE BEGINNING.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"But why four years?" Sesshoumaru spoke surprising Sango for this was the first time he had spoken to her in the past few weeks.  
  
"Because of the Shikon no tama, it's the name for the jewel of thee four souls. That is why." Sango replied.  
  
"What prove do you have to say that the rumours are true?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sango. (He meant the rumours that Kagome killed the people who try to solve the ghost mystery.)  
  
"Because I was there when some of the explorers were killed." Sango lowered her head and replied gently.  
  
There was silence around the table, no more questions were asked again but the noise of eating. From time to time, Miroku will send a worried glance to Sango who had a distance look in her eyes even though she's eating.  
  
Somewhere in the mansion, a pale figure was searching for a way out of the prison she's in for centuries. She turned and screamed to no one yet she knows the person can hear her loud and clear.  
  
"No matter what, you will pay the price for stealing my love away! He loves me, not you! You'll pay, you'll pay, you'll pay! I'm a miko too you know! You'll pay Kagome!!!"  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"What do you mean my Sesshoumaru is not there?" a cold female voice rang through the hall way.  
  
"I need to know where in the world is he?" *pause*  
  
A slammed down phone was heard after the person heard the reply. Followed by a frustrating scream as the person threw a crystal vase across the room, smashing into million pieces.  
  
"What is he trying to prove? Dump me? Uh! I've already gave my favour by apologizing, if he only proposed, this would never happen!" she said aloud to no one particular.  
  
The figure turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Long silky black hair hung down her hip, heavy makeup on her face, tight fitting clothes hugged to her voluptuous figure. Kikyou (Mind you, is not the same Kikyou from the last chapter. This one is her recarnation) could not find any faults with her appearance. Even the most notorious bachelor of France begged for her hand.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru, you know that I will die for you. Why, why are you doing this to me? If only that meddlesome brother of yours didn't interrupted our relationship. I could have been Mrs. Hino this very minute! With all that riches and of course, not to mention about my dear husband, who is totally madly in love with my charms."  
  
"Unless…" Kikyou turned and glared at the mirror with a glint of jealousy and disgust, "he got himself a new girlfriend?"  
  
Kikyou shook her head and persuade herself that it was not possible.  
  
MEANWHILE…  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in his favourite chair thinking about the same topic. With the exception that he wanted Kikyou to get out of his life.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kikyou! You get out of here this very minute!" a voice was so urgent, Kikyou couldn't help but dressed quickly, wondering what's with all that promotion about.  
  
She ran for the door and when she opened it, she gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha? B-but I-I thought…" she turned and saw Sesshoumaru, which puzzled her. A very angry Inuyasha was pulling a very annoyed Sesshoumaru behind him. "What is this all about?"  
  
"Kikyou, how dare you repeat what you had done to me to my brother." Inuyasha spoke each word with a hate in them. "I don't care that Sesshoumaru was your next lover after me, I don't care that we broke up with a stupid excuse that it was my fault. Kikyou, why won't you ever learn!" Inuyasha bursted out in front of Kikyou's face, allowing to be speechless at that moment.  
  
"What are you talking about? Kikyou is not that type of girl Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou, trying to ask her for co-operation silently.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you jealous because your brother is in love with me? Your former girlfriend and love? Inuyasha, wake up, I'll never love you." Kikyou came behind Sesshoumaru and held his hand, which he returned with a light squeeze.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked that his brother chose that bitch over him, his trusted and beloved brother!?! Well, maybe not the beloved part, but still, how could Sesshoumaru do that?  
  
"Get your filthy hand away from him, u bitch!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's hand and pulled her, making her fell on the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Inuyasha, stop this foolishness at once!" Sesshoumaru was about to pound Inuyasha when Inuyasha stand up straight and stared at him directly in his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, wake up. She will never be faithful to you, much less, love you. Why do you think I came back so quickly when I heard about your engagement to her" Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to call Kikyou's name for he hates her with a passion.  
  
"Why do you think I broke up with her in the first minute?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was speechless at Inuyasha's outburst. His little brother is short temper he admits, but this is not like him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyou is my soon-to-be-bride. I decide who I want to marry and who to dump. Kikyou helped me to find my heart."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you never know this world's treachery. You are just some stubborn, selfish, ignorant, arrogant and the list could go on and on man. Not to mention you are a stuck up kid. You need to see the world before you decide your wife!"  
  
The two brothers were arguing while Kikyou was standing there, smirking inwardly.  
  
It was then when Inuyasha had had enough of Sesshoumaru's stubbornness. He took up a very expensive crystal figure and threw it towards Sesshoumaru which Sesshoumaru dodge with ease.  
  
Unfortunately, it was flying towards Kikyou's screaming face. Sesshoumaru ran and hit the crystal across the room which smashed at the front door of Kikyou's room.  
  
"Inuyasha! That crystal cost more than $100,000! How could you?" Kikyou was on the edge of hysteria when the crystal smashed.  
  
"That's all you care about Kikyou, money! Don't you worry, because I believe my brother will buy you a second and it will be much better to your taste." Inuyasha growled loud enough for both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou to hear.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's enough! I will not have you insulting my soon-to-be- bride."  
  
Inuyasha paused as the words 'soon-to-be-bride' sank into that thick skull of his.  
  
"W_H_A_T!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I believe your hearing is quite good. I have already told you that Kikyou is my fiancée, but that head of yours didn't even pause to listen." Sesshoumaru said calmly, hoping that Inuyasha will agree with him.  
  
"… …" that was the reply from Inuyasha, whose head was hung low.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha looked up and smiled sadly. "I guess you left me no choice. Don't blame me Sesshoumaru, but, this is for your own good. Mom and Dad tried, but you won't even listen." Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh.  
  
H took up his cellular phone and dialled some numbers. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru looked at each other puzzled by Inuyasha's sudden change of mood and reaction.  
  
"Myouga, my plan didn't work out. It's your turn."  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, are you sure?" the loud reply was heard.  
  
"Damn it Myouga, I've tried everything!" Inuyasha yelled then sighed. "Just do your part."  
  
After hung up the phone, he looked at Sesshoumaru with a sadness, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, you need more than verbal persuasion."  
  
Then someone knocked the door and Inuyasha went to opened it. Myouga was holding a tied up man plus beaten along with other black suit men were holding him so he would not escape.  
  
"Onigumo!" Kikyou couldn't help the gasp from her mouth. But it was too late.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha then Kikyou.  
  
"You know this guy Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru said slowly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you DO know him yourself." Inuyasha sat himself on a glass chair.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave no reply, only gave the man another glare.  
  
"He's Onigumo, owner of Oni Ltd. And also, your fiancée's lover." Inuyasha glared at Kikyou who was absolutely smirking.  
  
"Why are you smiling my dear?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you think that you can carry one of my lovers here to prove that I'm a wanton little girl then I'm so sorry that I have to disappoint you once again. Sesshoumaru knew all along that I have many…pasts with me. He accepted that."  
  
Sesshoumaru was still silent.  
  
He just went over to Kikyou and held out his hand for her to accept which she did gladly.  
  
They went to the front door where the men were blocking the door way.  
  
"Move." Was the only word Sesshoumaru gave.  
  
They hesitated but comply anyway.  
  
"You should do better than that Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said before he and Kikyou moved for the door.  
  
"Ahhh…but I'm not finish Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha was sitting there, calm.  
  
He went for a voice recorder from his coat and plugged it in the speaker he found in Kikyou's dinning room and turned it to its loudest.  
  
Sesshoumaru watch with annoyance.  
  
RECORD  
  
"So what are you planning after you get that pet of yours to marry you?" a calm yet deadly voice came through the speaker.  
  
Then it was followed by a loud female laugh.  
  
"Oh Onigumo, if you know me then I suppose that you'll know I'm not into that thing. Sesshoumaru loves me alright. But what he doesn't know was that all I'm after is the fortune itself and the title. Surely Sesshoumaru is a handsome man, his type is very rare these days. That foolish brother of his too, in love with me and now his brother. Don't they ever learn. Hahahahahahah, I would go with Inuyasha if he's the older one. Bad luck for his time of birth."  
  
"Onigumo, I will strike a bet with you, if he propose by next week then you loose. If not then, you win."  
  
"And may I ask what will the prize?" Onigumo's sly voice was drawn so the meaning of his sentence was obvious.  
  
"Your choice. If I win, I'll need a lover and a helper with Sesshoumaru's fortune."  
  
"If I win, you'll know what I want. Leave that Sesshoumaru guy and come back to me."  
  
"Is a deal."  
  
END OF CONVERSATION  
  
Inuyasha turned off the recorder and turned to look at his brother.  
  
Though no one can see Sesshoumaru's expression, they can feel his emotion like a aura radiating from his body. Even Kikyou shrank in fear.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru…y-you d-don't…you k-know i-it's not true! I-I-I-I…" Kikyou stammered.  
  
*slap!*  
  
A loud sound of clapping of flesh was heard, ringing through the hallway and empty rooms.  
  
Silence…  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kikyou who was on the ground, holding her already swollen face, shocked at Sesshoumaru's outburst in action. What happened to the cool, calm Sesshoumaru even at a most dangerous situation go?  
  
"Never Kikyou, never play with the Hino brother's feeling. Especially when it comes to love. This is not a game Kikyou…not, a, game." Inuyasha's sympathy for Kikyou already disappear after he decided to taped that conversation so his brother won't fall for that bitch.  
  
"I personally hired a spy, not even mom and dad know this. To follow you Kikyou. That was before I went for study, I have a feeling I'll be needing it." Inuyasha got up and turned, though he is speaking to Kikyou, but he wanted Sesshoumaru to hear it too.  
  
"I'll deal with you later Inuyasha…just get rid of the bitch. I don't want to see her ever again." With that Sesshoumaru walked out of the house. Inuyasha signalled two men to follow him.  
  
Then he turned to Kikyou, who was still shocked at what Inuyasha had done. She was about to put on a show when Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Kikyou, he's gone. No need for your acting now." Inuyasha slammed down a small thick bag, "this is the reason why we Hino don't want you near us."  
  
Kikyou picked out the bag after Inuyasha left. She opened it and saw it was money, approximately one million of cash with a letter and a small note.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Kikyou, if you dare come near Sesshoumaru and my family again, I'll have more of your secrets expose and this time to the world. Your hard work from your past will be a waste now, wouldn't it? And the secrets will be copies, for I will hold the original just in case.  
  
Yours truly, Inuyasha  
  
Without another word, she tore the note into millions. She was about to read the letter when she heard Onigumo's whimpering.  
  
"It's all your fault Onigumo! Your fault!" she hissed.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully on his bed when a pale hand touched his cheek softly.  
  
The figure lowered herself on to the bed, lying beside Sesshoumaru, starring at his face as if she was examine a piece of exquisite art work.  
  
(A/n: don't worry, no lemon.)  
  
"Kyougi.' The figure lightly touched his lips with hers.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped opened and stared at the girl who was now lying across and on top of him on the bed.  
  
He felt a presence in his sleep but didn't bother to open his eyes for his sixth sense told him that it's not danger.  
  
"Kyougi." The girl said again softly.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru showed a slight surprise that the girl had not killed him like what Sango had said yesterday.  
  
"I'm your mate Kyougi, it's me, Kagome. I have waited for you ever since the battle. I cannot rest until you forgive me for whatever I have done to make you angry. Please believe me Kyougi, I did not cheat on you." Kagome looked down slightly with unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
'Damn it! Why is it women can cry so easily?" Sesshoumaru thought in frustration. 'yet it felt different with her… she made me feel…wow, hold it right there! I, Sesshoumaru actually felt sorry for a female?'  
  
"Kyougi, can you please hold me before the sun comes out?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"For the last time, my name is not Kyougi." Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat, but Kagome had already fell asleep on top of his chest with her arms draped beside his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the strange girl who called herself Kagome, he acted without his conscience, he lifted Kagome and put her gently beside him.  
  
'What in the world am I doing?' ignoring the little voice, he turned to gather the pale girl beside him into his arms. He draped his right arms over her waist, pulled her close in a possessive way. Sesshoumaru fell asleep immediately as he felt Kagome snuggled closer.  
  
For the first time in his life, he actually find comforts in his bed. Not even with Kikyou he felt like this before.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes; he heard the heavy rain drops beating at his huge glass window.  
  
A soft scent of Sakura blossom and the mist surrounded his mind, wondering if she had disappeared like every other meeting they had.  
  
When he completely full aware of his surrounding, he felt nothing beside him but the scent of Kagome.  
  
'Is she really the ghost or is she a real person?' he thought, then he decided that he should let sleep to overcome him again. But before he closes his eyes, he heard a sigh. Jumping put of his bed immediately to look around, he saw the girl, Kagome was standing by the window. Staring at the rain.  
  
She turned slightly to him and said, "You thought I left did you?"  
  
"No." he lied  
  
Kagome smiled and walked towards Sesshoumaru, he stood his ground while admiring the graceful way of how she walks.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of him and simply said, "You lied."  
  
Sesshoumaru was taken back but didn't show his reaction. "Are you really a ghost or you are just some pathetic humans trying to make the legend live?"  
  
Kagome turned her sad eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru,  
  
"Have you forgiven me yet?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I cannot appear unless the sun light is blocked. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"What are you trying to prove here?" Sesshoumaru sat down at the edge of the bed while Kagome took the space beside him.  
  
"You are Kyougi, Lord of the Western Land, my mate. You are a demon lord while I'm a respected miko whose job is to exterminate your kind." Kagome slide closer to Sesshoumaru, "unfortunately, I have fallen in love with my enemy's kind. Why Kyougi? Why are you telling that I have betrayed you?"  
  
Without another word, Sesshoumaru felt a force inside him. A force that make him did what he wouldn't do at all.  
  
He grabbed Kagome from the edge and pushed her hard on to the bed making her gasped in surprise.  
  
Sesshoumaru seized the opportunity and kissed her hard, which silenced her words. He allowed his tongue to explore every secret corner in her mouth, at the same time he felt that he want more and more of the sweetness he tasted inside her mouth.  
  
Kagome put her hands on his naked chest, allowing him to take his fill with her first. For two seconds, Kagome thought she saw the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's head appeared when her eyes were slightly opened. But it was gone as quickly as it come.  
  
Therefore, Kagome could not be certain. The kiss became more demanding and fierce, she had no choice but to returned the kiss.  
  
When both of them were out of breath, Sesshoumaru put his head at the curve of her neck while holding her tighter to prove that the kiss was real and not a dream.  
  
'What the hell was that? Is it me or is someone forced me to kiss her? How could I loose control like that?" he thought.  
  
'But you have to admit that you enjoy, no, love the kiss.' A small voice came up in his mind.  
  
'Shut up, you perverted mind.'  
  
'Nice insulted words for yourself' Sesshoumaru can hear the smirk from the voice.  
  
'What the hell would I care?'  
  
'Cause you want more than a kiss?'  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in his throat. Kagome looked down at the strained face of Sesshoumaru who had his eyes closed.  
  
"I have to go, the rain had already stopped." She said softly, kissing his gently at his forehead, she slowly disappeared in front of Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later then…Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered, knowing that Kagome heard every word.  
  
AT THE BREAKFAST ROOM  
  
"I wonder where Sesshoumaru is?" Inutashio said, "It's not like him to sleep this late. I wonder if he's sick."  
  
"Don't worry dad, if he's not up by the time I finished my breakfast then I'll help you to clean his dish." Inuyasha said while eating.  
  
"Which you will not do." A voice came from behind Inuyasha's chair making Inuyasha jumped a little.  
  
When everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru who sat down in his own chair. Hey almost choke on their tea except Inuyasha who is actually chocking on his food while Sango stared with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Someone get a doctor!" Inuyasha yelled after almost been choked to death.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop you babbling." Sesshoumaru sipped his tea.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you sure you are feeling alright today?" Inutashio asked.  
  
"Why's that?" Sesshoumaru frowned a little while gave everyone an annoyed look.  
  
"Why's that?!? You are asking why's that?" Inuyasha exploded, he ran to where Sesshoumaru is sitting and yelled again. "You are practically smiling!!!"  
  
"Oh really?" as if nothing happened, Sesshoumaru continue his breakfast while Inuyasha was walking up and down rambling about how he had never seen Sesshoumaru smiled and how Sesshoumaru just said 'oh really?'  
  
His parents just dumb struck for the almost same reason while Sango quickly resume to her breakfast thinking how gorgeous Sesshoumaru was when he smile with a blush. Unfortunately, Miroku caught the blush with his sharp eyes and had a feeling that he doesn't like that a bit.  
  
Inuyasha was still babbling about how Sesshoumaru smiled and act as if the world has com to an end (in Inuyasha's world of course.) later that afternoon.  
  
He turned to the direction of the garden while still mumbling nonsense. The sun is slowly set behind the mountains, the light began to light up the garden. Inuyasha had no idea where he was until he heard a sigh.  
  
Curiosity took over his instinct, he followed the voice that is singing softly and when he turned around the corner he saw…  
  
"K-Kikyou…?" 


	8. A kiss for who's memories?

LAST CHAPTER  
  
Inuyasha was still babbling about how Sesshoumaru smiled and act as if the world has com to an end (in Inuyasha's world of course.) later that afternoon.  
  
He turned to the direction of the garden while still mumbling nonsense. The sun is slowly set behind the mountains, the light began to light up the garden. Inuyasha had no idea where he was until he heard a sigh.  
  
Curiosity took over his instinct, he followed the voice that is singing softly and when he turned around the corner he saw.  
  
"K-Kikyou.?"  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha stared at the pale figure of a woman was smiling at the lilies in a small lake.  
  
When Inuyasha snapped himself out of the trance, he exploded in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The girl ignored him, she stared and was about to walk away when a hand out of no where grabbed her.  
  
"Where do you think you are going bitch?" Inuyasha gritted each word through his teeth with a vengeance as he tightened his hold.  
  
"Kyougi?" a softer, warmer voice from 'Kikyou' made Inuyasha looked up and saw the most different yet the same girl in front of him.  
  
"Y-you a-are not K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha stumbled. 'Wait a minute, I have never stumble over words in front of a girl before.'  
  
The girl turned to stared at Inuyasha. "Kyougi, I thought I already told you everything. Don't tell me you already forgotten my name. it's me Kagome."  
  
"K-Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl who just reached his shoulder, shocked and had no idea how to react.  
  
'This girl is too sweet and pure to be that whore. She's more.beautiful and.' he sniffed a little, 'smell much better than those heavy perfumes.'  
  
"Is it me or Kyougi you?" Kagome suddenly asked.  
  
"H-huh? What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You look shorter." Kagome pout a little then an innocent smile.  
  
*Inuyasha comically bang and drop on the ground*  
  
"Hey are you implying that I'm short! And look who's talking, you're even shorter than me!" Inuyasha was getting pissed at the innocent insult.  
  
Then something hit Inuyasha, 'Kyougi, I know her, me? being short. . .' Inuyasha started to put those puzzles together then realised that it was Sesshoumaru Kagome have been seeing!  
  
"I. . ." he was about to say something when Kagome moved closer and closer and well, closer until their face almost touch.  
  
Everything that was in Inuyasha's head went blank, "Uh. . .girl. . .I mean Kagome, don't you think we are a little too close?" by now, Inuyasha's face was glowing red. "Kagome. . .I'm not. . ."  
  
He was cut off by a kiss.  
  
Jolts of pain went through Inuyasha's bones. Star lights was before his eyes and he can see. . .memories?  
  
FLASHBACK 1  
  
A child who looks like the age of 5 was running from the shadows that are chasing her.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to help, unfortunately, he felt frozen on his ground.  
  
*scream*  
  
*slash*  
  
the girl was saved by a silver shadow which past by the dark shadows as fast as lightning.  
  
"T-thank y-you, I'm Kagome and you are?" Kagome recovered from her shocked and turned to her rescuer.  
  
"I do not need your thanks and gratitude; it's just that I do not like those low class imbeciles to touch someone who can't even defend their self." With that he walked away.  
  
*Kagome sticked out her tonge*  
  
"Gee, you couldn't be at least nicer after saving someone. As if I want to kiss you with gratitude." Kagome was getting annoyed by the stranger's attitude. "I was just thanking you and this is what a get? A look from the all-mighty rescuer that even make the proudest warrior blush with shame? Well, guess what demon boy? I'm not going to thank you and I won't be owing you. So remember that!"  
  
the boy turned just in time to see Kagome sticked out her tonge at him again.  
  
A faintest smile you see is on his clear-featured face.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 1  
  
FLASHBACK 2  
  
Kagome heard a faint groan nearby, she was out looking for a herb that can make the strongest powder, a powder that even the most poisonous venom can't over power it.  
  
When Kagome followed the groan, she saw a full-white young man lying near- by the river. A stream of red blood was there, like a border separating the land.  
  
Kagome quickly recognised the body as a demon, she didn't care; she walked up to the demon carefully.  
  
The demon can felt another present but the venom inside him was too strong, paralysed him stiff.  
  
He can only growled lowly to warn the person not to come any closer, but do you think Kagome would listen? (Kitty *thinking* hmm. . .nay!)  
  
Kagome stepped in front of the demon, he recognised her. The girl he had saved, Kagome recognised him too.  
  
She started to smile evilly making Sesshoumaru to shiver low at his spine.  
  
"So, the great demon-whoever you are-had finally fallen at the mercy of a defendless girl. Tell me, what should I do with you?" Kagome stressed out the word defendless to remind him of his words long ago.  
  
*silence*  
  
"I see, so this demon has a big ego too."  
  
*silence*  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and mockingly. "Why do I have to born with a kind heart?"  
  
"Woman! Kill me or help me, do whatever you wish. Stop your blabbling!" the demon yelled.  
  
"Eh, don't you dare forget, I owe you one for saving me life back then. However, by saving you torture will come in the way. Men!"  
  
Kagome starts to rub the herb she had found awhile ago to make the powder just as Kaede taught her.  
  
"I haven't catch your name back then. What's your name? mine is Kagome."  
  
The demon lord answered by silence yet something snapped inside of him to make him reply after awhile. "Just call me Kyougi."  
  
"So the demon has spoken."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Oh dear me, no!" Kagome said sarcastically then bursts out into laughter.  
  
Somehow, Kyougi enjoyed her laughter, it was musical and clear. He kept that to his mid of course.  
  
*After a while*  
  
"there, all bandaged up! Don't move for awhile, let the powder seep deeper until then, don't you dare move or else the powder will aid the poison to kill you faster."  
  
"Why you help me?" Kyougi asked out straight. "I do not want to be in any of you human's debt."  
  
"Well excuse me for paying back kindness! Fine, you said it, you are not in my debt because I'm paying back for my life 10 years ago." Kagome put her hands on her hips. (kitty: wow, these ppls have good memories. Hahah,)  
  
"We are even so the next time I see you, you're dead meat." Kagome said as she starts ti pack her things.  
  
"As if I'm not going to kill you for mocking royalty." Kyougi said loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"Err. . .kyougi, did you miss my position? I'm a miko, thank you." Kagome don't want to see the shocked expression on kyougi's face, she turned skipping her way home, laughing all the way of course.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 3  
  
FLASHBACK 3  
  
"Die Kyougi, never come back to this holy land! For I, Kagome will personally destroy you." A younger version of Kagome helding up the bows and arrows ready to shoot at the shadowed demon lord.  
  
"I will not allow my mikos to fight you lots, go find somewhere else to have your fun for this place is sacred to all of us and one step closer I WILL purify you all and you know that I can do it." Kagome threatened.  
  
"As you wish but if I catch you next time alone my dear miko. It will be your last breath for this Kyougi never surrenders." With that he's gone.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. All mikos were cheering except Kagome herself. She looked toward the direction where the demons went and whispered, "It's been 3 years Kyougi. There will not be a next time. Because we are even after back then, we are now enemies."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 3  
  
FLASHBACK 4 (a lot of flashbacks, I know, but cant help it. Because I'm too lazy to type a separate chapter for past stories ah.)  
  
"Kagome, I know that we are not able to let them understand the love that is between us now, but I promise you that someday I'll full fill my promise to make you my mate." An older version of Kyougi holding onto Kagome tight.  
  
"I do not need the ceremony to prove myself to be yours, I'm already yours Kyougi. I'll wait for you no matter what, though you are a selfish, ignorant, hard-headed, arrogant, and spoiled jerk sometimes." Kagome smiled with a tint of teasing in her deep-blue eyes.  
  
"I'm hurt Kagome, how could you do that to your future mate?" Kyougi pouted, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Kagome laughed softly, her musical voice printed deeply into Kyougi's mind.  
  
Her laughter was cut off by a deep, passionate kiss from her beloved, who was totally feeling possessive all of a sudden.  
  
"I give you my word, a oath upon the honour of the youkai clan, that I, Kyougi, lord of the youkai clan will take thee, Kagome, keeper of the Shikon no Tama to be my mate, forever." He sealed the oath with another kiss, Kagome made no move to stop him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACKS  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, he wondered at why is he having these memories. He felt connected to the girl in his arms, now asleep, something triggered the connection that has laid dormant for such a long time.  
  
'Wait a minute. . .I-I've b-been kissed b-by a g-ghost!'  
  
*author comically dropped*  
  
(author: What? What is wrong with that boy? He's just been kissed by the star of my story! And he's actually complaining! *Kurama and Sesshoumaru are doing their best to hold back Kitty* how dare he!?)  
  
(Inuyasha: hey, it's just that I'm surprise at I've been kissed by a GHOST!!!)  
  
(Kitty: watch it snow ball! *growl* you've already ruined my script by insulting Kagome!)  
  
(Inuyasha: eep! *run away follow by Kitty, Kurama, Sesshoumaru and rest of the audience!*)  
  
well, I suppose that's that. Next chapter will be well, two brothers shares something they don't even know that they'll share and well. . .let's just say that Kagome is wide awake and two brothers are. . .well, not fight over her or anything but you gotta read to find out!  
  
Can you all guess who has the Shikon no Tama? Heheheh. . .come on! Take the challenge! Tell me who has the jewel and why and the answer will be posted on the chapter where everyone found out who has it and has to sacrifice something in order to keep it out of that nasty Dr. Naraku's hands.  
  
Guess who has it and why. 


	9. Sesshoumaru's feelings

Author's note: I'm so sorry about the late update, but I've lost my book that I've wrote the entire story in! I cannot find the book anywhere! Therefore, I think I might have to change something in this story because I could not remember much from the book. The plot will be the same and I do not think I can review the stuffs I promised in the last chapter because I could not remember the way I have put in the story where it leads to that.  
  
I apologize to those who expect the answer in this story; I will try to put some hints in it so you can tell me whom the jewel is in.  
  
Please review!  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, he wondered at why he is having these memories. He felt connected to the girl in his arms, now asleep, something triggered the connection that has lain dormant for such a long time.  
  
'Wait a minute. . .I-I've b-been kissed b-by a g-ghost!'  
  
*author comically dropped*  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
Kagome whispered softly and unhurriedly as she lay in Inuyasha's arm:  
  
Thus I Passé by And die: As One, Unknown, And gon: I'm made A shade, I' th' grave: There have My Cave. Where tell I dwell, Farewell.  
  
By Robert Herrick. (I think this poem fits Kagome in this story.)  
  
"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha whispered, studying Kagome's delicate features then he realised that, "she's the miko."  
  
He lifted her in bridal style and carried her silently to his room.  
  
MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE SHADOW  
  
"So, the Hino family moved into the mansion and had not any accidents for the entire three months?" A dark voice came from the shadow.  
  
"Yes sir, not one accident. No screaming, no disappearance nor killing of bloodshed." A woman dressed in a type of secretary suit bowed in reply.  
  
"You may go now Kagura, on your way out do me a favour please." Though he said the word please, that's definitely not a request but a command.  
  
"I understand sir, the flight will be under your command in the next day."  
  
A handsome man stepped out from the darkness and looked at the now closed door. "I think it's time to pay out respected miko a visit."  
  
He sneered with venom, remembered his past that had caused him so much pain. "Finally, the beginning of the end has started. Oh Naraku, Naraku, you are such a smarty pants." He turned and saw his handsome reflection in the mirror. "If the miko is restless for such a long time then how could her greatest nemesis rests? Her heart was not concentrated on destroying me 5 centuries ago, that is her biggest mistake."  
  
IN SESSHOUMARU'S ROOM  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the sun slowly set, the radiance of different hues of colours changed every second passes by.  
  
He's waiting, waiting for whom we all know but Sesshoumaru wondered the answer himself so let us not disturb him.  
  
He waited for an hour more, did not even notice when Inuyasha past his opened door with Kagome in his arms.  
  
When the place had went totally dark, Sesshoumaru had still not move from the spot since afternoon. He's tire yes, but that exhaustion could not move him from waiting nor moving. So tire, never been so tire in his life.  
  
He rest his eyes, his heart and mind wandered to search for the miko named Kagome.  
  
Two members were missing at dinnertime. Inutashio sent a servant to bring dinner to Sesshoumaru after Inuyasha announced that he wanted to eat in his room.  
  
The two parents were suspicious that both had fought again, but there are neither quarrels nor marks of their fights from morning. What could be wrong with them?  
  
Something could be wrong. Sango had too felt worried about those two brothers. They had been kind to her, well, maybe Sesshoumaru had been kinder. She called her younger brother to make sure everything went well at home. She had a feeling that he's enjoying every second of her departure.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned the innocent and the amity shown on Kagome's face.  
  
He knew that she was special, unique from all other girls he had met, which is approximately more than ten thousand.  
  
All he wanted now are answers, answers to his millions of questions that kept popping out of his thick skull head.  
  
Kagome mumbled the name 'Kyougi' from time to time. This made Inuyasha more curious and frustrated at the same time.  
  
Then there was a knock on Inuyasha's door. Quickly and silently, he strode to the door and opened to see his brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru? Never would I see my brother standing outside my door." Inuyasha was shocked to see Sesshoumaru outside but then recovered in time to tease his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't replied. His hand went to the switch, turned the dim light in Inuyasha's room to a brighter tone.  
  
It was then Inuyasha saw the mask Sesshoumaru had on for years and years off. Leaving the true Sesshoumaru out in the world.  
  
"I have no time for joke now Inuyasha, may I come in?" Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
He swiftly pulled Sesshoumaru in, locked the door and then pushed his brother into another section of his room.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha decided to ask.  
  
"Spill it, Sesshoumaru-Onii-San." Inuyasha had called out a name that he has not used it since kindergarten.  
  
Took a deep breath, Sesshoumaru frowned. Here's no pride in his eyes, this Sesshoumaru was a completely a stranger to his little brother. The little brother who he had fought with and fought for, had played with and played prank to and had taught for his stupidity.  
  
Inuyasha's mind raced as he pondered yet worried of what was on his brother's mind.  
  
Another intake of deep breath and a heave sigh from Sesshoumaru. As if he cannot bring himself to say it aloud.  
  
"It's. . .there's a. . .friend of mine that kept bothering me. Inuyasha, it's so confusing in my head now." Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.  
  
Both of tem forced a laugh after a few seconds of staring at each other.  
  
"I know what you mean but, she had bewitched me." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha.  
  
"A she? May I ask who this she is?"  
  
"Someone I think you will die for just to meet her."  
  
"I hope it's not another gold-digger."  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened at the insult to his Kagome; he smiled a little, "I doubt she can do that."  
  
"Feh, all girls are gold-diggers, if they are not after money then it's power they want. Unless they are spirits, who won't have use for neither."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. 'You don't know how right you are little brother.' "She called me the name of another."  
  
That paused Inuyasha's mind, "Go on."  
  
"She made me feel different from who I truly am. It's like. . ." Sesshoumaru paused. "It's like she made me to get to know the other me. . .it's hard to explain."  
  
"Who is she?" a straight and blunt question came out of Inuyasha's mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
However, before Sesshoumaru could answer him, a gasp was heard behind them.  
  
Author's note: well, that's it for now. Do review please. A lot of people who would really love to have this story to continue but I need other readers' support too! I really love your reviews telling me what you like about the story and flaming me for not updating faster. But school works really get in my way sometimes, well, a lot. I still want your supports so I can type faster. Love you all, bye. 


	10. Why are there two?

Author's note: I am so sorry that I have not updated this story for such a long time. I have already updated other stories of mine about three or four times already and I haven't even touch this one at all. Sorry to those who really love this story.  
  
I have totally major writers' block for this story. So if you can help, I'll be glad to hear about your opinions.  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
"I know what you mean but, she had bewitched me." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha.  
  
"A she? May I ask who this she is?"  
  
"Someone I think you will die for just to meet her."  
  
"I hope it's not another gold-digger."  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened at the insult to his Kagome; he smiled a little, "I doubt she can do that."  
  
"Feh, all girls are gold-diggers, if they are not after money then it's power they want. Unless they are spirits, who won't have use for neither."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. 'You don't know how right you are little brother.' "She called me the name of another."  
  
That paused Inuyasha's mind, "Go on."  
  
"She made me feel different from who I truly am. It's like... ... ..." Sesshoumaru paused. "It's like she made me to get to know the other me... ... ...it's hard to explain."  
  
"Who is she?" a straight and blunt question came out of Inuyasha's mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
However, before Sesshoumaru could answer him, a gasp was heard behind them.  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
Both turned and found Kagome was staring at them both with wide eyes. Eyes that filled with confusion and horror.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, pondering why Kagome was scare of them.  
  
"Kagome." Both brothers stood to and called out her name.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha wondering how in the world did Inuyasha knew of Kagome while Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Why is Kagome here?"  
  
"How do you know Kagome?"  
  
They asked each other at the same time.  
  
"K-Kyougi?" Kagome whispered softly as she looked from one brother to the next.  
  
She took Sesshoumaru's hand which was clenching hard as he quarrelled with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's heart filled with a sharp pain he had never noticed before.  
  
She pilled his hand so that his attention would turn to her.  
  
"Yes, Kagome." Sesshoumaru held on to Kagome, afraid that she would disappear any minute.  
  
"Get away from her." Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome then turned to look at Inuyasha, her eyes widened some more as she shook her head slowly.  
  
"Who are you?" Both glaring brothers turned to reply their name.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Inuyasha...? Sesshoumaru...? Inuyasha...? Sesshoumaru?" she suddenly yelled, "What have you done with Kyougi!?"  
  
"What!?" both yelled again bringing their parents and others with them.  
  
Inutashio and Kento along with Miroku and Sango paused at the sight in front of them.  
  
Sango gasped at the recognition of the girl who was in her dreams. She unconsciously leaned towards Miroku for the touch of reality. Miroku, as if sensed her fear, held her softly; for once, his perverted thoughts were pushed away.  
  
"Who are you, young lady?" Inutashio asked.  
  
Kagome cried as she slowly slid down the wall she was leaning on.  
  
"Oh, Kyougi, what have they done to you?" she whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's heart clenched with a pain, as if someone had squeezed their hearts with a force.  
  
"Kagome..." they said.  
  
"Kagome? Isn't that the name of Sango's ancestor?" Miroku suddenly said.  
  
"So what you mean is that I have a ghost in my house now?" Inutashio said annoyingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wanted to go nearer to Kagome, however, like a frightened kitten, she whimpered as they stepped closer.  
  
She stood up and turned, caught the sight of Sango. Somehow, she knew that girl, but where?  
  
"Why do you feel so much like him? Both of you, you are not him as far as I can see." Kagome said with her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
She suddenly turned with a surge of power surrounding her.  
  
"I will not forgive the ones who had lied, your days will get worse, so prepare for it." Kagome narrowed her eyes, everyone can see the anger and sadness in her eyes. so clearly shown.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha could say a word, the sun had risen. Along with the darkness, Kagome had disappeared.  
  
MIDDAY  
  
Everyone sat silently in the living room, the hot sun though shining bright outside the mansion, there was a chilling aura surrounded the place. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had told their sides of story to their family after their father had threatened them.  
  
They were in deep thoughts now, pondering what to do next.  
  
Then surprisingly, Sango told them her side too, her dreams and Kagome appearing in it.  
  
The Shikon no Tama, had came back from the unliving world after all these centuries. This was the conclusion from Sango's story.  
  
Suddenly, Inutashio spoke. "I believe I should tell you my side of this story. I do not plan to say it until you two get marry. But I guess I have no choice. So far we have seen was that one of you is the reincarnation of this demon Kyougi."  
  
No one say a word, this gave Inutashio to continue. "We are demons by blood. Kyougi was my father's best friend, we thought he was killed during a battle against Naraku. We were told that his lover, a miko had betrayed him, that made him really... ... ...he lost the battle to Naraku because of that."  
  
"We are demons? Excuse me?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as high as his forehead.  
  
"We are under a curse, past from generations, just like the rest of the demon families. Like your buddy there Kouga." Inutashio pointed at the picture with Inuyasha's friends.  
  
"Kouga is a demon?" Inuyasha's eyes widened some more.  
  
"What is the curse?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Ever since Kyougi was killed, his lover, the miko had placed a curse upon all demons. Why did she does that, we still do not have the answer. She cursed us demons to live like humans, we age like them, behave like them even someday turn like them." Kento said. "There are two ways to turn back to a demon; find their true love before they turn twenty eight in human world and of course, the Shikon jewel. Everyone had to choose the first way because no one knows where the jewel is. Those who cannot find their true love by the time limit, they will stay like humans forever, suffer for the rest of their lives. Your father was lucky to have found me."  
  
Inutashio smirked.  
  
"Your mother almost died from the curse so fortunately, we fell in love just in time."  
  
"However, this will not break the spell. This will pass down to our descendants, you, my sons. Would have to do the same thing, and your children and children's children and so on. We were the Lord and Lady of the Western Land, Sesshoumaru is the oldest son which means, he inherited the throne after me." Inutashio continued.  
  
"This curse was an insult to every demon alive. We cannot find the miko after we discovered the way to turn back to demons. She just disappeared." Kento smiled.  
  
"So far what you have told us, my sons, I believe, she is that miko. And one of you will be the key to the breaking of this curse." Inutashio said.  
  
"What of Sango, what about her dreams." Miroku said. Surprising Sango with his show of caring.  
  
"Sango is Kagome's descendant, somehow, she will be part of the key to help us to find the Shikon jewel."  
  
"I remembered what the miko had said when she chanted the spell." Kento said.  
  
"When the jewel resurface is when the danger starts. If you cannot find true love then you shall never be free. My heart had bled, the blood I used, was the key of this curse. If I cannot find him, he cannot find me, then the blood of demons shall forever be conceal. Until then, you will realise the truth of this scheme, it was the pain I had went through for your own mistakes." Kento repeated the voice that had rang through the land before the chant had started.  
  
"I believe there is still some holes to be filled. I do not think Kagome had killed Kyougi, or else, she would not have cursed all demons." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Maybe we should find this woman, Kaede." Inuyasha spoke out his thoughts.  
  
"Why Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She had written the book about this mansion and its background. Perhaps she know something we do not." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"For once my idiotic brother said something useful." Sesshoumaru murmured.  
  
Inuyasha chose to ignore Sesshoumaru, he had more things in his mind than to argue back.  
  
While everyone was in deep thought, the doorbell rang.  
  
Inutashio opened the door and said what everyone had not expected. "Doctor Naraku?"  
  
Author's note: ok, do you like that so far? Can you guess who has the Shikon Jewel? Come on! Try figure it out.  
  
Remember to review! 


	11. Rage, Shikon has been found

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SOOOOO SORRY YOU ALL! I COULDN'T UPDATE MY STORIES BECAUSE OF COMPUTER PROBLEM AS I HAD EXPLAINED IT IN OTHER STORIES OF MINE SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
I DON'T HAVE MICROSOFT OFFICE SO IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKE IN EVERY CHAPTER I UPDATE FROM NOW ON PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I AM USING WORDPAD OR NOTEPAD I THINK TO TYPE THIS UPDATE.  
  
MY ONLINE FRIENDS WERE KILLING ME ONLINE FOR NOT UPDATING SO HERE'S MY APOLOGY.  
  
HAHAHHA, STORIES ARE COMING TO AN END AND MORE TO COME! HOPE YOU ALL WILL SUPPORT!  
  
REVIEW WHEN YOU FINISH ALRIGHT?  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"My name is none of your concern, my target is Kagome and she turned towards Naraku.   
  
and him."  
  
"Why hello there Kikyou, it's been awhile." Naraku smiled.  
  
"Naraku, ­I wish you had died then." The maiden who Naraku had called Kikyou snared.  
  
"Kukukukuku¡­too bad for you my dear Kikyou, or should I say, the replacement for the Great One?" Naraku widened his smile, knowing Kikyou would be angry at the mention of that name.  
  
"Don't you dare mention that woman in front of me!" Kikyou exploded.   
  
Her aura grew as she glared at Naraku.  
  
Everyone in the room can sense the dark power radiating from Kikyou.   
  
All already had an idea who they were talking about.  
  
"Kagome, wherever you are, please answer my plea. I beg of you, no matter what happened in the past, it has already gone. Let it go and let us face the future." A voice rang through the room.  
  
"K-Kyougi..." Kagome appeared out of no where with tears in her eyes.   
  
Kikyou looked around quickly as she trying to locate Kyougi.  
  
"Kyougi, you bastard!" Kagome yelled as her purifying aura cleansed the atmosphere off Kikyou's dark aura.  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
Kikyou went flying as Kagome's aura slammed into her.  
  
"Kyougi! How dare you! You have betrayed me and now you are telling me to let it go!?  
  
I have search high and low for you! I gave my heart to you! Is this how you are going to repay  
me?!" Kagome yelled as she spin around the room.  
  
"Answer me you bastard! I thought you might have recarnated into someone else for me to love you over but no! You are still here with your voice hunting me! Why are you doing this? I did not  
betray you! Kikyou did! She betrayed my clan, using you to betray me! I was too late to find this  
out. By the time I realised the truth, you had left me to those demons of yours!" Kagome screamed as she hear no reply from 'Kyougi'.  
  
Clapping was heard as Naraku clapped. He chuckled lowly in his throat.  
  
"Nice performance Kagome-sama, I finally got you!"  
  
Everyone gasped when they realised the voice was from him.  
  
"Naraku! Didn't I killed you..." Kagome widened her eyes.  
  
"No you did not, your heart was not into killing me at the last strike. Your heart and mind was  
with that demon lord of yours. So the strike was not strong enough to terminate me though it took me five centuries to heal myself to the fullest." Naraku's face had turned from a sly man to a devil.  
  
Naraku striked her with his power. Kagome felt a small piece of her soul was torn and swallowed.  
  
She looked at Naraku with wild eyes, "How did you...?"  
  
"Got this kind of power? Thanks to your...betrayer there, she saved me after you left me dying  
on the battle field. Her soul saved me, all I did was recreate the soul I took from Kikyou and  
turned it into power. Merging youkai and miko power was the greatest weapon of all. Not many can control it but I was able to after I used it to heal me!"  
  
"Daylight is near and you are getting weaker my dear miko..." Naraku smiled.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango ran out towards Kagome, she held Kagome in her arms as she tried to make Kagome to open her eyes.  
  
"So...you are her...aren't you?" Kagome whispered for Sango to hear. Kagome remembered who Sango was as soon as Sango touched her.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Souta after he was ten...I guess that little twerp went off to find a  
woman just as I had told him. That little pervert." Kagome chuckled.  
  
"This is not the time to joke grand...I mean Kagome-sama...Oh, I don't know what to call you."   
  
Sango wept. "Our families have a link and we had greatly respected you."  
  
"It's alright to call my name, I don't look that old now do I?" Kagome smiled faintly.  
  
"Enough with your jokes, stand aside woman! This is between me and this miko, I will deal with  
you later." Naraku snarled.  
  
Kagome went to Sango's ear and whispered a few words, Sango's eyes widened. "A-are you s-sure?"  
  
"Not am I sure, are YOU willing? That is the question." Kagome's eyes were so far away.  
  
Miroku ran into the room at the same time seeing the scenario. He ran to Sango asking her if she  
was alright.  
  
"Sango dear, though this young man is a pervert but his heart is true. He had fallen, are you willing to let it go? I am weak, I need you help. The choice is yours."  
  
"I will take the risk." Sango replied immediatedly.  
  
Kagome searched for uncertainty but there was none. She nodded.  
  
Sango turned towards Miroku and told him, "Miroku, take care of my body." With that, she kissed Miroku on his lips.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango away from Miroku and used her hands and pushed it into Sango's heart.  
  
Sango screamed with pain, Kagome's hands went through Sango's body and was searching for something.  
  
Naraku then realised what was going on. He ran quickly towards Kagome to stop what she was doing.  
  
He was stopped by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who have to use their demon powers as their father had told them when Naraku was busy with Kagome.  
  
"NO, the jewel! The jewel is mine!" Naraku screamed. His form took a great change as he tried to get away from the two brothers.  
  
A light arose between Sango and Kagome as Kagome pulled the jewel out and summoned it to her own body. Sango collapsed as soon as the jewel was out. Kagome regain flesh, power and life as the jewel return to her.  
  
"Miroku, if you do not take care of Sango then you will not get my permission for her hand."  
Kagome's face had an sophisticate and serious look, she's back, the original miko Kagome was back from her grave.  
  
No longer her sorrow side but the whole.  
  
Naraku's eyes started to look afraid. "No, the jewel is supposed to me mine!"  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at him in deep thoughts. She turned away from him and headed towards Naraku now freed from the two brothers.  
  
She raised her hand to release Kikyou's trapped soul. "Kikyou, I will forgive you, just go back  
to your reincarnation. Her soul is not complete, she will loose to this world soon. The jewel no in my body was the reason why she is still here. Now that it is back, she will slowly disappear so I suggest that you should not loose this chance of becoming a human again."  
  
"Sure, but I will fight for Kyougi with you. Your soul is too pure, I guess the jewel will not  
be tampered as long as you have it." Kikyou smirked.  
  
Kagome smirked. "You will pay the debt to me afterwards."  
WIth that, Kikyou disappeared.  
  
"Now for you Naraku." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It was you who made Kikyou betrayed her clan, you used her jealousy and hate against mikos and youkais. That gave you an advantage. You made Kyougi and I thought we were enemies and had betrayed one another. You had secretly gathered an army to attack us as soon as the war between the mikos and youkais had started as a trap so no one will survive to tell of its history. Well you are wrong! I know!"  
  
"Though it was still too late back then...but I wonder how did you know all this?"  
  
"Midoriko had told me her self." Kagome smirked, "she had wished for me to wait for you to return so I am able to finish you off for good this time."  
  
"Midoriko? I thought she was supposed to be dead?" Inutashio said.  
  
"Yes, she was dead but not in soul." A low chuckled entered their conversation as an old lady   
entered the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My name is Kaede, I knew my book will attract the real Kyougi to this mansion somehow." Kaede laughed.  
  
"Yes, and a few annoying villains too Midoriko." Kagome snorted.  
  
Everyone was shocked that Kaede was Midoriko.  
  
"I had use my soul to emerge with this miko descendant, Kaede. As soon as this is over, I will  
be on my way to paradise to have an eternity of peace. No longer stressing about you young   
people's argument." She chuckled.  
  
Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru by neck, "Are you sure miko? Are you not worry that your Kyougi will die by my hands again?"  
  
Kagome replied with a clipped tone. "Kyougi is a strong demon, not like you half breed. If he's  
the real Kyougi then how come you are able to hold him so easily?"  
  
"Oh? My dear Kagome-sama, then who is the real Kyougi? Couldn't be Inuyasha now could it?"  
  
Kaede laughed.  
  
"Hey watch it old woman!" Inuyasha raised his fist at Kaede.  
  
Naraku was so sure that Kyougi's reincarnation was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome raised her fingers as she stepped towards Naraku, "Let me enlighten you Naraku, the real  
  
Kyougi is..."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: AAHHAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER....WANNA GUESS WHO IS THE REAL KYOUGI? HAHAHAHAHHA...  
  
NO WORRY, STIL SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME PARING...BUT JUST WHO IS THE REAL KYOUGI? REIVEW OK?  
  
DONT KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REIVIEW!


	12. The End

Author's note: I would like to apologize for late update. but since moving to a new school sorta well, really hard and get situated at an artic place like this. It's not chilling as it is say in this place. It's freezing to me!! Due to all the yelling, threatening emails and a lot of botheration from reviewers. I've decided to get off my lazy butt to type all new chapters for all stories.

I have found a lot of new manga and had spent almost everyday after school reading them. They are excellent!

Ok, enough of my talk when all of you wanted updates right?

LAST CHAPTER:

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My name is Kaede; I knew my book will attract the real Kyougi to this mansion somehow." Kaede laughed.  
  
"Yes, and a few annoying villains too Midoriko." Kagome snorted.  
  
Everyone was shocked that Kaede was Midoriko.  
  
"I had used my soul to emerge with this miko descendant, Kaede. As soon as this is over, I will  
be on my way to paradise to have an eternity of peace. No longer stressing about you young  
people's argument." She chuckled.  
  
Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru by neck, "Are you sure miko? Are you not worried that your Kyougi will die by my hands again?"  
  
Kagome replied with a clipped tone. "Kyougi is a strong demon, not like you half breed. If he's  
the real Kyougi then how come you are able to hold him so easily?"  
  
"Oh? My dear Kagome-sama, then who is the real Kyougi? Couldn't be Inuyasha now could it?"  
  
Kaede laughed.  
  
"Hey watch it old woman!" Inuyasha raised his fist at Kaede.  
  
Naraku was so sure that Kyougi's reincarnation was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome raised her fingers as she stepped towards Naraku, "Let me enlighten you Naraku, the real  
  
Kyougi is..."

THIS CHAPTER:

(I DON'T REALLY WANNA REVEAL WHO IS KYOUGI IS YET BUT...TOO MANY COMPLAINS ABOUT TOO MANY TWIST IN THIS STORY SO I GUESS I HAVE TO REVEAL IT. SIGH...)

"Kyougi is..." Kagome pointed directly at Naraku, "yourself, you idiot."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in disappointment that he is not the one and in disbelief.

"Kuku kuku...nice try there miko, however, I will not fall for a trick like that." Naraku sneered.

"I did not notice it until now why I was feeling such vibes from you Naraku." Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "It's because half of Kyougi's soul is in you while the other half is...Sesshoumaru." Her eyes softened as she mentioned this name.

Sesshoumaru's throat somehow cannot swallow. He looked at Kagome with passion and was touched by her words.

"Why would his soul be separates?" Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, but, he had chosen to stay with you because he knew somehow, you will find opportunities to do dirty tricks if you were not annihilate entirely. I guess he did has the sense of the future." Kagome laughed bitterly.

Without another word, Kagome lifted her hands and performed a chant. Naraku was locked in a circle. He tried to struggle himself out, only to wipe himself out.

"With the jewel's help, I am now capable to defeat a demon like you even though I'm just a wandering spirit." Kagome said.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered, he was thrown down to the floor when Kagome was chanting, Naraku was trying to make a counter although it was fruitless.

"Syonara Naraku, for good this time." Kagome said.

Naraku was gone with a screeching scream for revenge. The house was totally destroyed.

Kagome fell a little to her side for she was tired from the destruction of Naraku. She took a look around the house and said, "This is where my life had began and now end, I cannot leave my tribe's spirits restless without a home."

She put her hands to her heart and filled the surrounding with a blinding light. The house and the places that were destroyed were back to normal. The only difference was the place is no longer filled by the mysterious aura around it. It is now filled with the songs of birds, sunlight and blessing upon the area.

"It is done..." Kagome whispered, her eyes were filled with happiness for the first time in five centuries.

"Kagome...can..." Sesshoumaru was behind Kagome, put his hands on her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, I thank you for the comfort you have given this poor soul. I believe Kyougi's soul will return to you soon. Now do you know why you feel empty sometimes?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes, half of my soul was in the darkness with that bastard."

"Have no worry Sesshoumaru, may Kami-sama with you." With that, Kagome turned and gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on his lips.

"Syonara, my love."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were blank for a moment, everything else in front of him turned black.

Author's note: I think this is enough right? This is the end folks! Love too, can be found in a grave is finished. So I guess you all will have to take a look down the path where you can review and also to check out my other fictions.

I have a friend who wanted to make a story totally out of her own. That means I have to get an account somewhere in fanfiction that is different from this one.

If anyone of you can help me here, please tell me how in the review.

Oh well, I was beaten so badly by the ppls online that I had to update. My computer cannot go online at all! So I needed to type the thing in my computer, then use the USB drive to save, then put it in my roommate's computer. And last of all, upload it. Man! This is a lot of work you know.

Especially for a lazy person like me.

About the part above, I'm just kidding.

I cannot make my readers to go disappointed now can I?

Oh well, last part of this story.

Enjoy!

"Sesshoumaru...wake up."

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard, wake up!"

"Sesshoumaru...come on, please wake up..."

Sesshoumaru was hearing these voices ever since he blacked out.

He tried to open his eyes, but did not find the strength to do it.

He felt a force that pulled him back to his mind.

"Sesshoumaru...no, Kyougi-sama." A figure appeared in front of him.

"Who are you? Why do you..."

"Look like you? I'm you actually, or should I say your soul and your past."

"You're Kyougi?"

"Ha, no, WE are Kyougi."

"I don't understand."

"We have finally has the chance to merge for so long. I'm the half in Naraku's body that help to seal his power. Kagome's hate for thinking me betraying her allowed her power to take all of my soul away so that I will not be reborn. However, her love for me was greater, which I'm glad. Her love overpower her hate, allowing her power to take only half of my soul into Naraku's body to seal his power."

"But Kagome said she doesn't know why half of the soul was in Naraku's body."

"It's the truth, she did it unconsciously. Even I, Lord of the Western Land did not expect her power to stretch so much."

The figure sighed deeply.

"May we now emerge as one? I believe your family is worry about you."

"..."

"Do you want to live or not? Kagome will kill you in the other world if you do not like her decision for you to stay alive."

"It's meaningless without her."

"I think the love five centuries ago is still here with us. Nothing will break this love between the two of us. Kagome will always in here, in our heart."

"..."

"Your family needs you. Go back. Let us merge."

"..."

"Kagome's wish is this, you should know."

"Let us merge."

A bright light filled Sesshoumaru's mind. Peace was all that is left.

"Look, he's awake!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, you're awake."

The family gathered around Sesshoumaru, was crying, smiling and they were just glad Sesshoumaru had finally awaken.

"Ergh...my head, let me guess who was the loud mouth, my little ruthless brother-Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sent a glare to Inuyasha.

"Keh...whatever."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, you have been unconscious for a week now! Your breathing was so weak that the doctor said you might not make it through. Do you know how much I was worry about you!?!?" Kento was crying as she held Sesshoumaru in her arms.

"Gomen ne, mother."

"Sesshoumaru, we are just glad that you are back." Inutashio sighed.

"Thank you...father."

"What about me? I worried too you know..." Inuyasha sulked.

"Feh, right...I'm SO in your debt." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He looked around the room and sighed.

"You are looking for Kagome ne?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"Poor girl, in the end, we were not able to break the curse." Inutashio said.

Without been replied, Inuyasha groaned along with Sesshoumaru, both of them were taking form into...demons!

"Look, they...they are transforming!" Kento gasped.

"That's...her last wish upon the jewel." Inutashio realized. "First wish was the power to destroy Naraku, second to restore peace and third, let what the curse had done to be return. Everything the curse had done to us has returned to normal!"

While the family smiled upon the kind miko, Sesshoumaru glanced away.

A YEAR LATER

"Yo! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha ran up to Sesshoumaru.

"What now?" Sesshoumaru turned around annoyed.

"Hey, next year is your last year in this school, so I thought I might try to skip a grade in order to graduate with you."

"Continue to dream. It will do you some good." Sesshoumaru smirked and turned.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru was knocked two steps back by a person.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" A girl's voice reached sesshoumaru's ears.

He looked up to see...

"What are you doing here Sango!?" Inuyasha said.

"Sango, you should not have run so fast away from me." Miroku came to her side suddenly and gave her a grope.

"Pervert!" She knocked him over the head.

"It's worth the touch." Miroku laughed.

"Oh yea, I forgot Sesshoumaru, I want you to come to my class room for the project you said you wanted to see tomorrow morning." Sango said.

"Sure, I'm tire from today." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why do they have an orientation for seniors too?"

the other three just laughed.

THE NEXT DAY

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to Sango's classroom for the project.

"Ohayo! Sango, where are you?" Inuyasha called out.

"Maybe she went to get the research documents I asked her to bring so we can have more information to put into the presentation." Miroku's voice came behind them. "I just came back from the restroom"

"You mean the girl's rest room." Inuyasha sneered.

"How could you Inuyasha?" Miroku looked ever so innocent.

"Ah sumimase! Sango-chan told me to inform the 'idiots' in this classroom that the photocopy machine has broken down, so you will need to wait for a few more minutes for the papers." A voice came into the room.

Everyone froze on their spot. Sesshoumaru slowly turned himself around, and found he was looking directly at Kagome.

"Kagome!" He rushed to her side and held her as if to life itself.

"Ano...excuse me?" Kagome sweatdropped. "I believe we never met."

Sesshoumaru's heart felt like it's breaking into pieces. "K-Kagome..."

"You know my name, that's...great! Guess I don't have to introduce myself ne?" Kagome laughed nervously.

The atmosphere around them were gloomy and disappointed.

Just when Sesshoumaru's eyes determined that he will start over with Kagome, she caught the determination in his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't have play around with you ne?" Kagome smiled gently, a totally different version of herself from before standing in front of the heartbroken Sesshoumaru.

"You mean you remembered us?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"I made the third wish ne? I was included in the curse too so I am now back to where I started. Just the time before I became a spirit, I am now a normal girl with spiritual powers. I hope this demon lord will fall for her again." Kagome smiled.

"Not again, I will not start over, I will continue to love the Kagome who loved the real me." Sesshoumaru said.

He looked so serious that everyone in the room was about to leave the two love birds' reunion.

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome with a sadness in his eyes.

He stood in front of her, both have passions in their eyes...

"And this is the punishment you get for playing around with my heart!" Sesshoumaru growled as he grabbed kagome, surprising her. He gave her a hard kiss on her mouth, deepened it every second, leaving kagome weak on her knees.

And so, a new beginning has begun for them.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well...I hope you folks like this story! Review!


End file.
